


Lord, oh Lord

by GayKravitz



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Gen, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-28
Updated: 2019-05-28
Packaged: 2020-03-26 06:30:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19000240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GayKravitz/pseuds/GayKravitz
Summary: i felt like writing a poem so i wrote a poem about daredevil bcus what else am i gonna write about





	Lord, oh Lord

Breathe in. Breathe out.

 

Feel the cool wind, hear the dripping blood, taste the salt and dirt and steel in the air.

 

Listen to their heart, observe their stance. Where do you strike next? What will make them fall? Will they get back up?

 

Breathe in. Breathe out.

 

There’s an erratic rhythm behind you, curled in a ball. You must protect them with your life. They are what’s good in this world and they need protecting. 

 

The good and the innocent are precious and must be protected. You have promised this to yourself, to this city, and to God. You will keep this promise to your last breath.

 

Breathe in. Breathe out.

 

Your knuckles hurt. Your face throbs. Your lungs burn. You have to keep going. You have to keep going. Don't hesitate, not for a second.

 

Shift your legs, just like that. Let the ropes around your fists do their job. They can do some damage if you let them. You will let them.

 

Breathe in. Breathe out.

 

_ Get up, Matty. Get to work. _

**Author's Note:**

> i felt like writing a poem so i wrote a poem about daredevil bcus what else am i gonna write about


End file.
